Basics of reality
by thegirl101
Summary: Just read and you'll find out.


Chapter1

Basics of reality

Lana was in her room preparing her new year at Smallville Highschool. She was kind of nervous, but excited all at the same time. She had to do an act everyday though in front of everyone. Know one truely knew the real Lana Lang.

That upset Lana a little. Everyone thought Lana was perfect, no flaws, no sadness, but deep down, she was so lost. Ever since her parents died she's felt so alone and had never really had a connection with anyone. Not Whitney, or even her aunt. Yes, she loved them with all her heart, but couldn't really connect.

Lana sighed and took out the clothes she was going to wear for tomorrow and placed them on her dresser, she looked in the mirror and smiled at the green necklace she had on around her neck. A piece of the meteor that killed her parents. She turned her back facing the dresser and walked over to her bed and cut her lamp off and getting under the covers and placing her head on the pillow with a sly sigh. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Clark was in his loft looking into his telescope watching the night moon and all the stars. He was thinking about school tomorrow, he was also nervous. Clark wasn't exactly Mr. Popular at school. He wanted to try out for the football team this year, so maybe he could get some popularity points, and he did actually love playing. But his dad would not go for it. It was to dangerous. With Clarks powers he could hurt someone or worst.

Clark sighed and looked over to the house not to far from his. He smiled as he saw the light turn off in Lana's room. Clark cared for Lana so much. He pretty much is head over heels for her. Ever since he was little, Lana has been the one and only girl he wanted to be with. But, she didn't even know he existed. He promised himself this year was going to be different. Clark smiled still looking into the telescope and Lanas house. "Goodnight Lana" Clark whispered and pointed his telescope down and he super sped into his house and up to his room. Clark took his faded bluejeans off and his red t shirt, he put on a pair of sweats and a white T shirt and crawled into bed cutting his lamp off and drifting off to sleep.

Lana opened her eyes wide and slammed her hand on her alarm clock. She groaned and laid her head back for a second. She sighed and finally got out of bed scratching her head. She walked out of her room and down the stairs and saw her aunt had already left for work. "Wow, early bird as always." Lana smiled a little and then looked at the note on the kitchen counter "Lana, before you go to school, the Kents are supposed to send his son over to deliver some corn for us. Please be sure to put it by the sing for me. Thanks sweetie

Nel-"

Lana sighed she had 45 minutes before she had to leave for school. So she rushed upstairs and walked into the bathroom and closed the door, removing her pink tanktop and short shorts and underwear, she got into the shower cutting the hot and cold on just so the water was perfect. She washed up and washed her hair, and then got out of the shower putting a towel around herself.

She heard a knock at the door. Lana ran downstairs, the towel still rapped around her, she then opened the door to find Clark Kent standing right infront of her. She looked at him for a bit, she never realized how beautiful he was. How his eyes looked like the deep blue sea, his hair was so soft looking and shiny in the daylight. She shook her head leaving her thoughts. "Um, hi.. Clark Kent, right?" Clark looked at her, they've known eachother forever, and she's asking him his name?

"Uh, yeah...It's Clark.. Clark Kent."

He said that as if he was kind of sad she didn't even remember his name.

"Here is your corn your aunt asked...

Clark just looked at Lana and realized she was in a towel, only a towel. His eyes explored her body.. He was so amazed.. He couldn't help but undress her with his eyes..

Lana watched his expressions and put her hand over her breasts.

"I uh... Umm I need to go get dressed.. Just come in and set the corn by the sink and I'll have the money for you when I come back down.."

"Um... ok.."

Clark said as he watched the girl of his dreams run up the stairs wearing only a towel. He smiled so big, showing off his pearly whites.

Lana came down the stairs wearing a pink skirt with a white tank top on, make up not to heavy. She got to the last step and looked at Clark and smiled.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Clark."

She walked over to him and have him 20 dollars. Clark took the money and gulped, he was so nervous around her. It killed him.

"It's okay, L- Lana." He said a little shaky.

"Clark, I missed the bus and... uh.. I know this is a last minute thing and we don't know eachother well, but.. Do you mind if I catch a ride with you to school?

Clark then frozed for a minute, the inside of him was jumping, he was so happy, FINALLY! Him and Lana would be hanging out, one on one time. Clark smiled at Lana and nodded. "Yeah, sure! I don't mind, Lana."

Lana smiled, she was surprised at how sweet this boy was. He was gorgeous, and nice.

"Great. We should get going then"

Clark nodded and opened Lana's front door, waiting for Lana to come outside first, after she walked out Clark did too waited as Lana locked her door and they walked towards Clarks truck.

Okay my first fic... It sucks... but still tell me what you think

This is my first fic. I'll have chapter 2 soon, tell me what you think people!


End file.
